Contamination of blood supplies with infectious microorganisms such as HIV, hepatitis and other viruses and bacteria presents a serious health hazard for those who must receive transfusions of whole blood or administration of various blood components such as platelets, red cells, blood plasma, Factor VIII, plasminogen, fibronectin, anti-thrombin III, cryoprecipitate, human plasma protein fraction, albumin, immune serum globulin, prothrombin complex plasma growth hormones, and other components isolated from blood. Blood screening procedures may miss contaminants, and sterilization procedures which do not damage cellular blood components but effectively inactivate all infectious viruses and other microorganisms have not heretofore been available.
Solvent detergent methods of blood component sterilization work by dissolving phospholipid membranes surrounding viruses such as HIV, and do not damage protein components of blood; however, if blood cells are present, such methods cannot be used because of damage to cell membranes.
The use of photosensitizers, compounds which absorb light of a defined wavelength and transfer the absorbed energy to an energy acceptor, has been proposed for blood component sterilization. For example, European Patent application 196,515 published Oct. 8, 1986, suggests the use of non-endogenous photosensitizers such as porphyrins, psoralens, acridine, toluidines, flavine (acriflavine hydrochloride), phenothiazine derivatives, and dyes such as neutral red, and methylene blue, as blood additives. Protoporphyrin, which occurs naturally within the body, is exemplified as one such photosensitizer; however, its usefulness is limited in that it cannot be used in the presence of the common blood component albumin. Chlorpromazine, is also exemplified as one such photosensitizer; however its usefulness is limited by the fact that it should be removed from any fluid administered to a patient after the decontamination procedure because it has a sedative effect.
Goodrich, R. P., et al. (1997), "The Design and Development of Selective, Photoactivated Drugs for Sterilization of Blood Products," Drugs of the Future 22:159-171 provides a review of some photosensitizers including psoralens, and some of the issues of importance in choosing photosensitizers for decontamination of blood products. The use of texaphyrins for DNA photocleavage is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,607,924 issued Mar. 4, 1997 and 5,714,328 issued Feb. 3, 1998 to Magda et al. The use of sapphyrins for viral deactivation is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,078 issued Aug. 20, 1991 to Matthews, et al. Inactivation of extracellular enveloped viruses in blood and blood components by Phenthiazin-5-ium dyes plus light is described in U.S. Pat. No.5,545,516 issued Aug. 13, 1996 to Wagner. The use of porphyrins, hematoporphyrins, and merocyanine dyes as photosensitizing agents for eradicating infectious contaminants such as viruses and protozoa from body tissues such as body fluids is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,683 issued Apr. 10, 1990 and related U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,113 issued Apr. 19, 1994 to Sieber et al. The mechanism of action of such photosensitizers is described as involving preferential binding to domains in lipid bilayers, e.g. on enveloped viruses and some virus-infected cells. Photoexcitation of membrane-bound agent molecules leads to the formation of reactive oxygen species such as singlet oxygen which causes lipid peroxidation. A problem with the use of such photosensitizers is that they attack cell membranes of desirable components of fluids to be decontaminated, such as red blood cells, and the singlet oxygen also attacks desired protein components of fluids being treated. U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,027 issued Feb. 23, 1988 to Wiesehahn, G. P., et al. discloses the use of furocoumarins including psoralen and derivatives for decontamination of blood and blood products, but teaches that steps must be taken to reduce the availability of dissolved oxygen and other reactive species in order to inhibit denaturation of biologically active proteins. Photoinactivation of viral and bacterial blood contaminants using halogenated coumarins is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,629 issued May 14, 1996 to Park, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,587,490 issued Dec. 24, 1996 to Goodrich Jr., R. P., et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,418,130 to Platz, et al. disclose the use of substituted psoralens for inactivation of viral and bacterial blood contaminants. The latter patent also teaches the necessity of controlling free radical damage to other blood components. U.S. Pat. No. 5,654,443 issued Aug. 5, 1997 to Wollowitz et al. teaches new psoralen compositions used for photodecontamination of blood. U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,991 issued Jan. 20, 1998 to Lin et al. teaches the use of psoralen for photodecontamination of platelet preparations and removal of psoralen afterward. U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,649 issued Jun. 9, 1992 and related U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,844 issued Aug. 3, 1993 to Horowitz, et al., also disclose the need for the use of "quenchers" in combination with photosensitizers which attack lipid membranes, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,734 issued Nov. 1, 1994 to Chapman et al. also addresses this problem of prevention of damage to other blood components.
Photosensitizers which attack nucleic acids are known to the art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,752 issued Aug. 30, 1994 to Platz et al. discloses the use of compounds based on acridine dyes to reduce parasitic contamination in blood matter comprising red blood cells, platelets, and blood plasma protein fractions. These materials, although of fairly low toxicity, do have some toxicity e.g. to red blood cells. This patent fails to disclose an apparatus for decontaminating blood on a flow-through basis.
Binding of DNA with photoactive agents has been exploited in processes to reduce lymphocytic populations in blood as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,007 issued Sep. 16, 1986 and related U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,889 issued Aug. 4, 1987 to Edelson.
Riboflavin 7,8-dimethyl-10-ribityl isoalloxazine has been reported to attack nucleic acids. Photoalteration of nucleic acid in the presence of 7,8-dimethyl-10-ribityl isoalloxazine is discussed in Tsugita, A, et al. (1965), "Photosensitized inactivation of ribonucleic acids in the presence of riboflavin," Biochimica et Biophysica Acta 103:360-363; and Speck, W. T. et al. (1976), "Further Observations on the Photooxidation of DNA in the Presence of Riboflavin," Biochimica et Biophysica Acta 435:39-44. Binding of lumiflavin (7,8,10-trimethylisoalloxazine) to DNA is discussed in Kuratomi, K., et al. (1977), "Studies on the Interactions between DNA and Flavins," Biochimica et Biophysica Acta 476:207-217. Hoffinann, M. E., et al. (1979), "DNA Strand Breaks in Mammalian Cells Exposed to Light in the Presence of Riboflavin and Tryptophan," Photochemistry and Photobiology 29:299-303 describes the use of 7,8-dimethyl-10-ribityl isoalloxazine and tryptophan to induce breaks in DNA of mammalian cells after exposure to visible fluorescent light or near-ultraviolet light. The article states that these effects did not occur if either 7,8-dimethyl-10-ribityl isoalloxazine or tryptophan was omitted from the medium. DNA strand breaks upon exposure to proflavine and light are reported in Piette, J. et al. (1979), "Production of Breaks in Single- and Double-stranded Forms of Bacteriophage .PHI.X174 DNA by Proflavine and Light Treatment," Photochemistry and Photobiology 30:369-378, and alteration of guanine residues during proflavine -mediated photosensitization of DNA is discussed in Piette, J., et al. (1981), "Alteration of Guanine Residues during Proflavine Mediated Photosensitization of DNA," Photochemistry and Photobiology 33:325-333.
J. Cadet, et al. (1983), "Mechanisms and Products of Photosensitized Degradation of Nucleic Acids and Related Model Compounds," Israel J. Chem. 23:420-429, discusses the mechanism of action by production of singlet oxygen of rose bengal, methylene blue, thionine and other dyes, compared with mechanisms not involving production of singlet oxygen by which nucleic acid attack by flavin or pteron derivatives proceeds. 7,8-dimethyl-10-ribityl isoalloxazine is exemplified in this disclosure as having the ability to degrade nucleic acids. Korycka-Dahl, M., et al. (1980), "Photodegradation of DNA with Fluorescent Light in the Presence of Riboflavin, and Photoprotection by Flavin Triplet-State Quenchers," Biochimica et Biophysica Acta 610:229-234 also discloses that active oxygen species are not directly involved in DNA scission by riboflavin. Peak, J. G., et al. (1984), "DNA Breakage Caused by 334-mn Ultraviolet Light is Enhanced by Naturally Occurring Nucleic Acid Components and Nucleotide Coenzymes," Photochemistry and Photobiology 39:713-716 further explores the mechanism of action of riboflavin and other photosensitizers. However, no suggestion is made that such photosensitizers be used for decontamination of medical fluids.
Apparatuses for decontamination of blood have been described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,221 issued Mar. 1, 1994 to Wolfe, Jr., et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,238 issued Jul. 16, 1996 to Bischof. U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,221 discloses the irradiation of fluid in a relatively narrow, arcuate gap. U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,238 discloses devices utilizing optical fibers extending into a filtration medium. Both patents recommend as photosensitizers benzoporphryin derivatives which have an affinity for cell walls.
All publications referred to herein are hereby incorporated by reference to the extent not inconsistent herewith.